


Happy Birthday, Dude.

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, also the entire fukurodani team and also the entire nekoma team is there but. i didnt write them., anyway this is short and terrible because i wanted it done BEFORE my bro's birthday was over, honestly its only mentioned that bokurotsukki is a thing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto gets a very small birthday celebration filled with friends & love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dude.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/gifts).



> its my bokuto's birthday!!!!!!!!! so i wrote a little thing that i hope theyll like even tho its short & kinda rushed! happy birthday. kissy face emoji

“Close your eyes.”

“Kuroo, it’s midnight on my birthday, you think I don’t know what the fuck’s going on?” At the glare sent his way, Bokuto laughed and closed his eyes, covering them with his hands for good measure. “Okay, okay, but you better have something good planned! It’s _my_ birthday, after all.”

He listened to the chuckles of his friend as a hand pushed him forward. “Well, it’s not anything extravagant, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m a broke college student. But there was a lot of love put into this.”

“Aw, that’s gay, dude.”

“You’re gay.”

“You’re gayer!”

“And we’re here, my gayest of bros.”

Bokuto frowned. “First of all, you’re the gayest. Second of all, we literally went down the hall?”

Kuroo ignored him, opening a door before pushing him inside. “You can open your eyes now,” he said cheerfully, keeping a hand on his back.

Removing his hands from his face, Bokuto slowly opened them to the sight of their dorm’s lounge covered in decorations, his friends from high school smiling at him as they watched his face light up. “Oh,” he said, voice trembling, “you guys made it!”

“Of course we did,” Konoha said. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Bokuto sniffled as Akaashi led him toward the table with a cake on it, Kuroo following with a wide grin. They stood around him, singing, and he felt the tears starting to overflow.

Tsukishima handed him a tissue before he blew out the candles. “Don’t want your snot all over the cake,” he said, looking away. But he didn’t deny the hug and kiss on his cheek.

“Tsukki! Kuroo, Tsukki is here!”

Laughing, Kuroo said, “I know, Bo. I’m the one that brought him. After he begged me to pick him up.”

“I did not _beg_.”

“Oh, I have such great boyfriends!” Bokuto rubbed his face against Tsukishima’s and grabbed Kuroo’s hand. “You guys…!”

“Please,” Konoha interrupted, “I’d love it if you’d blow out the candles _before_ your next birthday.” At the pout he received, he said, “We’d just like to continue this day of celebrating you and your great existence!”

With a grin, Bokuto said, “Well, how could I deny you guys that,” and blew out the candles, grabbing a knife and passing it on to Akaashi. “If you would do the honors!”

A sigh escaped Akaashi even as he began cutting the cake. “I can’t be the only one in this room that knows how to use a knife,” he muttered, placing each slice on a plate.

Kuroo patted his shoulder. “Tough luck, buddy. Tsukki doesn’t like knives.”

The shout coming from the birthday boy caught everyone’s attention. “This cake is so good! There’s no way you guys made this.”

“Hey, it was a group effort. Like I said, a lot of love was put into this,” Kuroo said. “That’s why it tastes so good even though a bunch of assholes that can’t cook made it.”

Kenma, without pausing in scooping up ice cream onto his plate, spoke up. “It took them three tries.” A poke to his side caused him to drop the scoop, and he glared at the offending hand. “Kuro.”

“Kenma.”

“Bokuto!” He lifted his hands in the air excitedly, flinging cake everywhere. “Oh, whoops. Akaashi! More cake!”


End file.
